


Spotkanie na szczycie

by GoRA Violet (nihilisten)



Series: K -the poet & the isolation- [10]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/GoRA%20Violet
Summary: Królowie to banda dziwaków.[jesień 2010]





	Spotkanie na szczycie

Niebieski Król, Munakata Reishi.

Wyglądał dokładnie, tak, jak się spodziewała.

Fushimi pozostawił ją przed obliczem króla, a sam stanął przy drzwiach jako straż, warta lub coś w tym rodzaju. Po jego minie Isola wnioskowała, że raczej nie zachwycało go to zadanie.

Zwróciła oczy na króla. Patrzył na nią zza szkieł okularów, zupełnie jakby zamierzał zmiażdżyć ją wzrokiem. Może by mu się udało, gdyby miażdżący wzrok już nie leżał we władaniu Isoli.

Zabawne, pomyślała. Troje okularników, to prawie jak spotkanie na szczycie.

– Zatem, Kayano Isola – odezwał się Munakata. – To ty włamałaś się do naszego systemu i zostawiłaś w nim – zerknął na jakąś notatkę przed sobą – wiadomość „I’ve come out of the blue. I’m dissolving in your blue”?

– Cóż, mało orygnalne, ale nie mogłam wymyślić nic lepszego. Czy to Fushimi postanowił nie tłumaczyć tego w swoim raporcie?

Z kąta sali rozległo się zirytowane cmoknięcie. Munkata wydał krótki śmiech, nie licząc którego jego oblicze pozostało nieruchome.

– Rozumiem. Przystosowałaś wiadomość do osoby, która miała ją odczytać.

– Inaczej mogła istnieć obawa, że nie zrozumiecie – odparła spokojnie Isola.

Na jej ironiczny komentarz twarz Munakaty ani drgnęła, ale jego oczy pozostały twarde i zimne jak stal. Isola wytrzymała ich spojrzenie, mimo że pojęcie aury króla zaczynało do niej dochodzić. Istotnie, człowiek ten emanował potęgą, a ona musiała być szalona, żeby się na niego porywać.

Ale on także nie wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Skoro już tu była, musiała doprowadzić sprawę do końca.

– Nie wydajesz się kimś, kto atakuje bazę Sceptera 4 dla rozrywki czy żartu. Skoro chciałaś przekazać wiadomość, z pewnością istniał jakiś powód.

Wypowiedź Munakaty pozytywnie zaskoczyła Isolę. Spodziewała się poniekąd, że zostanie tylko zastraszona i nikt nie wysłucha jej racji. Tymczasem ten nowy król okazał się znacznie rozsądniejszy, niż przypuszczała.

– Owszem, mam powód.

– Mianowicie?

– X-Ray.

Rzuciła nazwę jak bombą, i choć Munakacie nadal nie drgnęła brew, zobaczyła w jego oczach błysk zainteresowania. Bingo.

– A cóż to – zdumiał się król. – Tego Fushimi już nie opisał w raporcie.

– Wiedział, jak to rozegrać. Cały on – Isola obróciła się przez ramię, by spojrzeć na Fushimiego, który z nachmurzoną miną uniknął jej wzroku.

– Chcesz zatem powiedzieć, że to ty jesteś tym problematycznym hakerem, który burzy porządek społeczny?

– Nie musicie się chyba martwić o porządek społeczny, skoro Scepter 4 ma go strzec, czyż nie?

Rzuciła mu wyzwanie, ale to nadal nie było to, co chciała osiągnąć. Nie chodziło przecież o to, by go wkurzyć. Zresztą Munakata nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto da się wkurzyć.

Podparłszy brodę o splecione dłone, posłał w kierunku Isoli lodowaty uśmieszek.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogę cię zaaresztować na długi czas za rozliczne przestępstwa, jakie popełniłaś, oraz przydzielić ci nadzór jako niebezpiecznemu Strainowi?

– Ale tego nie zrobisz.

– Skąd ta pewność?

– Bo mądrze by było wykorzystać zasoby, jakie wpadły ci w rękę.

W jednej chwili atmosfera w pomieszczeniu zrobiła się bardzo ciężka, jakby naelektryzowana. Z pewnością część winy ponosiła za to aura króla, ale swoje zrobiła determinacja Isoli i zdezorientowanie Fushimiego.

Munakata w milczeniu trawił słowa Isoli, po raz pierwszy pozwalając swojemu wzrokowi zawędrować gdzieś poza jej sylwetką. Gdy padł na Fushimiego, ten błyskawicznie pozbył się niewielkiego uśmieszku, który pojawił mu się na twarzy, kiedy cała sytuacja wreszcie stała się jasna. Munakata udał, że tego nie dostrzega.

Wreszcie ponownie spojrzał na Isolę. Chłód zniknął, zastąpiony czymś nieokreślonym – fascynacją? zainteresowaniem? Nie umiała stwierdzić.

– Więc to tak – odezwał się, pozwalając swojej grzywce opaść na oczy. Patrzył spode łba, choć bez pogardy. – Przyznam, że tego się nie spodziewałem.

Isola milczała, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

– Szanuję osoby z inicjatywą, zwłaszcza tak zręcznie poprowadzoną. Masz całkowitą rację: marnotrawstwo takiego potencjału nie byłoby mądre.

Choć jego nagłe pochlebstwa nie robiły na Isoli wrażenia, nie mogła oprzeć się dziwnemu odczuciu, jakby nagle trafiła w świat, którym nie rządzą znane jej prawa. Tak jakby nagle przestała działać grawitacja.

Munakata uśmiechał się do niej; uśmiech ten nie przedstawiał sobą nic poza tym, że w żadnym wypadku nie można mu ufać.

Ale czyż z nią nie było dokładnie tak samo? Pracowała sama dla siebie, a zaufanie kupione pieniędzmi to żadne zaufanie. Dlatego właśnie oboje stali na tym samym gruncie… nawet jeśli tylko Isola musiała kroczyć bez ściągającej ją w dół grawitacji.

– …Przyjmuję dowolne zlecenia – wykrztusiła wreszcie. – Logistyka informacji, research, cyberprzestępstwa, choć nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto by chciał łamać prawo… co tylko chcesz, o ile zapłacisz.

– Znakomicie – pozostawił jej spostrzeżenia bez komentarza.

– I nie próbuj mnie oszukać. Będę wiedzieć.

Zabrzmiało bardziej desperacko, niż chciała.

– Skądże znowu – Munakata zaśmiał się krótko. – Przecież współpraca polega na wzajemnym zaufaniu. Fushimi-kun – zwrócił się do chłopaka przy drzwiach – odprowadzisz Kayano-dono do wyjścia?

Nie zapytał o nic więcej. Nie próbował podpisywać umów ani zdobywać kontaktu.

Kiedy w towarzystwie Fushimiego Isola zmierzała korytarzem siedziby Sceptera 4, z całego tego spotkania mogła wysnuć tylko jeden wniosek.

– Ten twój szef jest stuknięty, wiesz? – odezwała się w stronę Fushimiego.

– Wiem bardzo dobrze.

– …Ale zna angielski, prawda?

– Jasne – przytaknął. – Ale ujawnia się z tym… once in a blue moon.

Ramiona Isoli zatrzęsły się lekko w chichocie. Nawet Fushimi wydał krótkie parsknięcie.

Królowie to banda dziwaków.


End file.
